


Come Back to Me...Please

by JesseyAJCarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Hand Jobs, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyAJCarter/pseuds/JesseyAJCarter
Summary: Sam stays with Dean in the hospital.~His chest rises and falls, the ventilator’s beep the only sign that Dean is alive. Technically alive. He can’t even breathe on his own. Even with him in this state, basically dead, I want him."Come back to me, Dean."~Set during Season 2 Episode 1 (no spoilers).





	Come Back to Me...Please

**Author's Note:**

> My first "online" smutty fic. Intended as a one-shot, but I might find myself writing more ;)  
> Feel free to leave comments and thank you for reading!

The nurse leaves the room, her sneakers squeaking as she recedes down the hallway. I close the door. Dean lies in the hospital bed. The IVs drape around the room like vines. His chest rises and falls, the ventilator’s beep the only sign that Dean is alive. Technically alive. He can’t even breathe on his own. Even with him in this state, basically dead, I want him. His plush lips weighted down by tubing, his sturdy figure visible under the sheets and gown. I rest a hand on his knee. I squeeze it, tears coming to my eyes.

“Dean…”

Sliding my hand up his thigh I reach the edge of the sheet.

“Dean…”

They took his boxers when they admitted him. His skin is just barely warm. Even the inside of his thighs feels cold. He still feels the same. He warms under my ministrations, reacting like always. But I can’t see the candy-apple green eyes looking back with desire. I lean closer, kissing his open mouth. He tastes like Dean but stale. I can’t even smell his musk underneath the clinical-clean. Tongue dipping to lick his teeth I make sure to catch his release, no evidence. I make quick work of my jeans button and zipper, easing the slide of my sloppy strokes with his still warm seed. Tears finally fall, landing on my hard flesh. My climax washes over me like a tidal wave knocking a sob from my chest. I lap away the final mess, the salt mixing with the bitter. I caress his closed eyelid.

“Come back to me, Dean. There’s no me without you. That’s what you said. So come back. Please…”


End file.
